Santana's coming back
by cassie5
Summary: Santana doesn't want to be outshined by Rachel Berry anymore. She's determined to steal away a solo for nationals and her boyfriend, Finn.
1. Chapter 1

"Grannie, I'm going out!" Santana yelled as she descended her wooden staircase, and stopped in the kitchen where she suspected her grandmother to be to make sure that she was heard, as her Grannie's hearing has been dropping dramatically over the years.

"Oh, but Satan, I made meatloaf toningt. Where are you going?"

Santana sighed and ventured into the dangerously good smelling kitchen. "I'm sorry Grannie but It's a stupid Glee club thing. Rachel wants to hold a meeting about sectionals or nationals or regionals...I don't know; I don't really care."

Her Grannie laughed, gravelly. "Honey, I know you might feel that you have to hide your love for the glee club in school, but I know that you really love it there."

Santana smiled, smally. "Yes, Grannie, I really do! And I am determined to get a solo for sectionals this year. I am a way better singer that Rachel and I finally get why she is always getting the solos!" Santana sat in a chair, eager.

Grannie raised her eyebrows expectantly. "And what's that?"

"She just continues to consantly bring up her should be solo and sings solos in class and acts like she already knows something that nobody else doesn't. Well, I can't wait to see her face when hands over the pants of the group to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana walked into Rachel's house not bothering to knock. Everyone was sitting in a circle in the livingroom and Rachel jumped up when Santana turned the corner. "Oh, Santana, I am so glad to see you! Everybody told me that you were ditching us to hook up with some guy, but I assured them that you would show up and I even saved you a seat right between Puck and I!"

Santana sighed and put her hand up. "Okay, seriously, Man hands, your energy is exhausting me. I got into talking with Grannie Lopez. And no need to save me a seat Berry, becuase I am sure that I am going to be standing during most of the time I am wasting here. I want to lead the discussion."

Rachel's smile faltered, but continued to shine. "Of course, Santana, I...I believe that that can be arranged." Rachel sat down.

Santana strode into the middle of the circle with her hands on her hips. "Alright. I am singing the solo for sectionals. I'll be singing Back to Black, as I should have for invitationals. Berry, don't bother talking, because I know what you are going to say, and I am going to say that I don't care what you have to say, because the reason we haven't been winning is because you're always perfect voice is getting boring and the judges want something that sends chills down their spine. Does anybody other than Berry object to my solo?"

The room was silent as Rachel began to rise. "Santana, I don't think that will be-"

Santana turned to her with an evil smirk across her face. "This school was better when you were a tiny freak and I was the biggest beotch of the school, and I am going to make things like that once again, even if you scream and fight the whole ride." With that Santana's heels clicked all the way out the door, leaving the Glee club staring at eachother.

"Alright, well-" Rachel began until she was interrupted by Puck.

"Girls are so fricken hot when their mad." He said, still staring at the spot that Santana had once stood.

Rachel crossed her arms and strode over to Puck, snapping her fingers in his face. "Earth to Noah, we still have songs to pick."

"Well, one of them is already chosen." Mercedes said. "Back to Black."

Rachel looked hurt and placed her hands on her heart. "You guys don't really agree with her do you?"

Everyone shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her.

She looked as if she was about to cry. "Well, then, I was planning on my singing of Part of That World from The Little Mermaid, but I can see that I have lost some of your alliances."

"Rachel. Are you serious right now? You can be so selfish sometimes. Everyone knows that you have an amazing voice, but for all we know, anybody's voice in this room could be better than your's and we wouldn't even know, because you are so annoyingly consistant on solo's for Rachel and duets with Finn and Rachel." Quinn spoke and got up, storming out of the house.

After that everyone followed until Rachel and Finn were left alone.

"You understand, Finn, right?" Rachel pleaded for his alliance.

He sighed and shrugged. "I think that it might be a good idea to have someone else sing a solo for once. You two should at least divo off or something for it. Whatever you and Kurt did that one time."

Rachel shook her head and placed her fingers on either side of her head. "Oh my god, It's happening! I thought it would never come! I am losing my position as the leader of the Glee club! I need to have at least fourteen hours completley to myself. I'll see you tomorow in Glee Club."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked into the school feeling at the top once again, a feeling she had missed. Obviously the rest of the school didn't feel the same about her because she didn't get a solo yet but oh once she did, they were in for it. The glee club all silenced immediatley when she walked into the room.

She gave them all a smirk, specifically Finn; he slightly blushed and turned reluctantly towards Rachel again. She took a seat in between Quinn and Brittany. "So, how did you guys spend your last night before Junior Year officially started?"

Brittany smiled. "I fed the mice in my basement. They really seem to like my nail polish."

Quinn just shook her head. "I got in a fight with my mom. And now I'm kicked out of the house...so I'm going to be spending some time at yours."

Santana gave out a snort, yet kept it elegant. "Please, I feel bad and all about you gettin kicked out but I have guys spending the nights sometimes, and I don't want you there to distract them."

Quinn rolled her eyes, annoyed, but also pleading. "Please Santana. If you got kicked out don't you wish you had someone to turn to?"

Santana completley ignored her comment. "What about crashing with Brittany. You could do Fondue for Two with her instead of her calling me every single week."

Quinn sighed and crossed her arms. "I really thought that I could count on you Santana, but I guess not."

Brittany squealed. "Yeah! If you live with me for a while, we could have like a sleepover every single day!" She clapped.

Santana snorted as Quinn sent her a death glare.

Mr. Schuester walked in the class looking excited which worried everybody. "Guess what everybody?"

Santana stood, not bothering to fix the skin tight skirt that was sliding up her butt. "I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but I have something that I would like to announce to everybody."

He sighed and gestured her to the front of the room.

Santana smiled at everyone's confused faces. She was about to make a rumour so big that by the end of the hour, the whole school would know. "Alright everybody. So i have something to share with you all. I am pregnant."

Everybody gasped and Santana nodded her head. Kurt and Quinn already whipped their phones out and were texting madly. This plan was going to work. She would get kicked off the cheerios, and have a reason to act emotional and lovey dovey around Finn, then he would date her and want to have her baby, because he was taken away that privelege with Quinn and Puck. Then she would confirm a miscarrairage, get back on the cheerios, get tons of sympathy from the glee club, there fore receiving her solo with ease.

"Wait whose the baby daddy?" Mercedes asked.

Santana nodded her head at her curiosity. "It was a summer fling with a guy named James, but as soon as he found out I was pregnant he moved...to Alaska."

Everyone shook their heads, already feeling bad for her. She would act like it was no big deal then pretend to need a ride from Finn where she would then break down in front of him.

Quinn shook her head. "Santana. Why didn't you tell me before. How far along are you. I'm guessing not very." Everyone was staring at her stomach then and Santana grabbed it and started rubbing it.

"I'm just over a month, but didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure and yesterday I was pretty emotional and upset about everything, so I didn't say anything as planned."

Everyone was murmmering amongst themselves and Mr. Schue went back to talking about whatever.

*************************_Santana_*****************************************

Santana picked at her salad at lunch as usual, as Quinn plopped down next to her. "Okay. How are you not hungry. By the time I was a month pregnant I already started inhaling everything in sight.

Santana cursed internally and at the chicken in the salad. "Are you kidding? I'm flippin starving, but I don't want to just let my self go."

Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes. "Please. You are going to be blowing up into a balloon either way. See, that's the only good thing about being pregnant. You know how it's said that pregnant people get cravings?"

Santana nodded, trying to down the big piece of chicken in her mouth.

Quinn smiled and huffed. "That is a bunch of crap and just the excuse for pregnant women to eat whatever they want and then blame it on the baby. I told everyone that I was craving french fries dipped in icecream because I was pregnant, but the truth its that I've always loved it, but you know, when you are pregnant you blame it on "cravings" and you gain a couple pounds and blame it on the baby. But now, I know better than to eat fries with icecream becuase I have nothing to blame the weight I would put on from it."

Santana totally zoned and jumped when she realized that Quinn was staring right at her. "Sorry. I've just been really tired. I'm um going to dump my tray."

She bumped into Finn on her way to the garbage and he freaked. "Oh my god, are you okay, I didn't mean to bump into you. Is the baby still okay?"

Santana snorted. This was going to be too easy.


End file.
